pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Clan/Charter
Preamble: We, the Poison Clan member nations, do swear to uphold the following charter in order to maintain the continuous security and shared success of each and every Poison Clan (hereafter referred to as "the Clan") member. Article 1: Membership Section I -''' Applicants wishing to procure membership to the prestigious Poison Clan must be, except in the rarest of circumstances*, experienced and intelligent members of the Cybernations community. In order to ensure this criteria is met, applicants must have at minimum 50 power. 'Section II -' The application process will include a series of q&a sessions. Upon satisfactory completion of said sessions, the general membership will engage in a membership vote. A minimum of 2/3 of current members must agree to confer membership upon the applicant in order for the applicant to be granted membership to the Clan. * Said circumstances include but are not limited to re-rolls or OOC relationships, which require government approval. '''Article 2: The Deadly Venoms The Clan shall be lead by the deadly venoms, each of whom have specified duties, which they are expected to fulfill to the best of their abilities. Each government member shall claim his own title, which shall stay with him in perpetuity. Section I - Master (currently known as The Master Killer) The Master is the eternal emperor of the Clan, and has final say in all issues related to the Clan. The rest of the government is appointed at the will of the Master, and the Master also reserves the right to remove members of government as (s)he sees fit. Should the Master resign or be declared MIA (7 or more days of inactivity) the Apprentice shall take over the position. Section II - The Apprentice (currently known as The Dealthstalker Scorpion) The Apprentice is second in command only to the Master, and is responsible for carrying out the wishes of the Master to their fulfillment. The Apprentice oversees day to day activities of each respective governmental department. In the situation that the Apprentice must replace the Master, a new Apprentice shall be selected from the membership by the new Master. Section III - High Ministry The ministers of the Clan shall be appointed as a decision by the Master with input from the Apprentice as well as the current members of the Ministry. Ministry positions and appointments may be added and removed at the discretion of the Master. Responsibilities of each ministry position shall be explicitly defined by the Master. Article 3: WAR! Section I - NOOKS? The Clan will use all weapons they possess when in a state of war. If aggressive action is taken upon the Clan, nuclear first strikes are authorized regardless of context. In the situation that the Clan initiates a state of war against another alliance, the Master and the Apprentice shall in conjunction make a decision on authorization for the use of nuclear weapons. Section II - Raiding Acceptable raiding shall be determined at the discretion of the Master and is subject to constant scrutiny, review, and alteration. The regulations for acceptable tech raiding within Poison Clan shall be distributed on an alliance wide scale each time they are updated by the Master. As the raiding policy is adjusted, the new policies shall be posted for public viewing on the poison clan forums, for all interested parties. Article 4: Individual Freedoms Poison Clan members shall never be faced with forum blackouts, censorship of opinion, or any other restrictions of individual freedom. We expect all members to act with respect and intelligence. If any member of the Poison Clan goes well beyond the acceptable interpretation of "freedom of speech", they shall be expelled. Common sense and basic decency are expected to be exhibited by all Poison Clan members. Article 5: Amendments and Ratification This Charter is considered a living document. As such, changes may be made by the Master whenever deemed necessary, with unanimous agreement from the Apprentice and all active appointed government officials required for any change to be officially ratified. Upon the ascension of each new Clan Master, this document must be re-ratified by the new Clan Master and his appointed Apprentice. Category: Alliance charter